Kidnapping Light and Darkness
by Mwagner11
Summary: Three strange men from the Society of the Evening Star kidnap Kendra one day and try to get Seth too. If they have both of them, something horrible will come to pass and Fablehaven will fall.
1. KIDNAPPED

**So I really hope you like this and so yah. I don't own Fablehaven's characters or any of it.**

Kendra's POV

Only one year ago the prison of Zzyxx was opened. Ever since then I have been pondering and pondering.

Where are the goblins and the trolls and the wizards of the Society of the Evening Star? What will their next move be?

Part of me doesn't want to know.

The Society did horrendous things. Kidnapped my parents, almost made me crazy, etc.

I'm swinging on my grandparent's wicker chair when Seth comes up behind me but before he can try to scare me I whirl around.

"Nice try, Seth."

"Can you show me your extra pair of eyes?" he asks hopefully. I playfully shove him.

"So what happens now?" he asks. I shrug.

"I don't know. Our lives will go back to normal I guess."

He recently completed a mission for the Singing Sisters so now is the first time that my life is finally reverting back to normal.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asks and my mouth almost drops open. Seth wants to go for a walk? The world is falling apart.

Nevertheless I shrug and say "Sure." We stand and walk around the front of the house.

"What happened to the Society of the Evening Star?" he asks quietly.

I shake my head. "I do not know."

We continue to walk and just then a sports car comes to a stop a few yards ahead. We continue to walk and then three men emerge from it. Their dressed in black and there are hoods around their heads. One of them is carrying a duffel bag.

The men make me uneasy and I point them out to Seth. Before we can move any further, two of them bolt at us and I scream out "Seth, run!"

Naturally, he's faster than me and we both sprint toward the house. It's our only refuge. Mom, Dad, Grandpa, and Grandma are inside.

Thirty steps away.

Heavy footfalls pound behind me.

Twenty steps.

Seth is now at the porch; he's run inside to get our grandparents.

Ten steps.

The men are so close behind me I can feel their breath on my neck.

Five steps.

Just as I'm about to mount the house steps, one grabs my arms and pulls them behind my back. I cry out in pain. The other grabs my torso and they effortlessly carry me to the car. "Help!" I scream and one claps a hand over my mouth. I try to bite him but before I can they've pushed me inside the car. The man who stayed behind tosses the duffel bag to one who slides into the backseat with me. The other man gets into the passenger one.

The car starts to move and I can see Grandpa suddenly appearing on the porch steps along with Seth.

The man next to me is still holding me immobilized and he whispers harshly "Hold out your arms." I do and he ties my wrists together with some rope that came from the bag. Next, he pulls out duct tape and tapes my mouth shut. Last, is a sweet smelling cloth. He holds it to my mouth and I pass out.


	2. Regrets

**Hello! I appreciate those who reviewed and you are awesome! So read on and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AFTERWARDS.**

Kendra's POV

I awake in a dark room. Where am I? Then I remember. I was kidnapped.

My wrists are still tied together but on the bright side the duct tape is off. Since I can see in the dark, manuevering through the room isn't a problem. I try and look for an exit then to my disbelief see a large trapdoor above me. I look around for some lever to get it open and finally find a button high on the wall.

I push it and to my amazement a rope ladder falls down from the trapdoor.

I hesitantly climb. What if this is a trap?

Then I decide to keep going. After all I'm already kidnapped. What more do I have to lose?

The trapdoor is locked and on it are the words "With the sword of truth I open this entryway."

I say the words.

The trapdoor unfastens and I find myself on a clean shiny kitchen floor. Almost immediately, I see the three men that kidnapped me, standing above me . Two of them grab my arms and hoist me up.

One of them smirks. "Well, well ,well," he sighs. "I guess you really are Kendra."

I look at them in horror. Of course. It was a test. It proved that I can see in the dark. The English words was a fairy dialect therefore it proved I'm fairykind.

What have I done?

Seth's POV

I pace my bedroom, punching the wall.

Kendra's been kidnapped and it's all my fault.

I should have gotten Grandpa faster. I should have helped her run quicker. My powers as a shadow charmer have grown and now I can control flames and unlock doors. Why couldn't I have summoned a wall of fire or something like that?

I'm pretty sure that they are members of the Society.

I'm only fourteen. I'm only a kid.

But I know something for certain.

I'm going to find her if it's the last thing I do.


	3. Message in a bottle

**Alright peoples! Chapter 3 coming right up! And this time it will be longer I promise.**

Marla's POV

I can't believe it. Kendra's gone.

The Knights of Dawn have organized a search party for her but what if she's lost forever? What if she's killed?

I lost her once.

I don't want to lose her again.

Kendra's POV

The men are marching me through a corridor and to an underground room. We arrive and one pushes me down in a chair, tying me securely to it.

"Don't let her get away," one warns and the other picks up a cell phone and dials a number.

"We've got her," he says in a deep voice. A voice responds on the other end. "Good. We're sending Torina and Mr. Lich to occupy her. Explain everything to her. Is there somewhere private we can talk?"

The kidnapper nods and he walks out of the room. The two remaining men look at me.

"So what's your names?" I say conversationally.

"I'm Don and this is Marco," the Caucasion man says.

"Are you human?" I ask.

Marco shakes his head. "Nope."

Great. More inhuman enemies trying to confront me.

Don begins "I'm a narcoblix. Marco's half river troll. He's not as tall but he's really strong."

Marco was one with the duffel bag and Don, the one who grabbed my arms.

"And there's Tod. He's a wizard's apprentice."

"Lovely," I say sarcastically.

Don walks over to me. "Kendra, you have no idea how important you are."

"How touching," I say dryly.

He blushes and opens his mouth but before he can speak Tod walks back into the room.

"We need to tell her."

Marco nods and turns to me. "Kendra, you may not know but you are a ball full of energy. Your powers have grown and even I have to adjust to your brilliant light."

Don takes over. "We are constructing a new artifact, one that can destroy and create. With it we will be able to destroy preserves, create massive fortifications; think of all the possibilities. But in order to do so we need a massive collision of light and darkness."

His words sunk in and I licked my chapped lips. "You're talking about-"

"You and Seth."

The room filled with silence and Don comes forward, his eyes glinting with amusement. "The catch is that you and Seth have to be willing to perform this ritual. It will not hurt either of you and once you have done this you will be set free."

Tod adds "If you resist I promise we can make things very difficult for your family. The first time you resist, we capture them. The second time, we torture them. The third time, we kill them. Understood?"

I swallow. "Yes."

Seth's POV

Grandpa and Grandma have told me that if that's the Society that kidnapped Kendra, they'll want me too. They locked me in my room.

Cruel right?

Deep down I know their just trying to help but I need to get out there. I need to save her.

She's just my sister but she and I have gone through so much. We saved the world!

I sit down on the bed. What am I going to do?

Kendra's POV

The men have put me in a lavish room. There's a four poster bed, a closet with fancy clothes, and even a window. They've hired Torina to guard me. Shoot.

All I can do is sit and hope they don't find Seth. I feel useless.

Torina suddenly pops her head inside the door, puts down a dinner tray, and vanishes.

It's peas, carrots, mashed potatoes, and turkey. I eat hungrily. This is my second meal since my capture and it has been two days. I guess their not feeding me much so I'll be weak and won't try anything smart.

I sit down on a plush cushion and suddenly get an idea. I'm going to try Seth's message in a bottle method. After all, the beach is right under me.

The last time I was kidnapped Torina caught my paper airplanes that I sent for help. But this time no one will probably expect this.

I look around for a bottle and find one; the one they gave me yesterday for mealtime. I find a piece of paper and write,

_Help! This is Kendra Sorenson and I have been kidnapped. No I am NOT joking._

_I am being kept in a lavish beachhouse near the shore. My captors are three men, two Caucasion, the other one Mexican and there is a very pretty lady with blonde hair and a brilliant smile. _

_Contact Marla and Scott Sorenson and tell them I am alive. My brother, Seth Sorenson, is in danger._

I put the message in the bottle and throw it as hard as I can. I hear a splash below as the waves carry it away. Hopefully, someone will find it.


	4. Hurt beyond imagination

**Hi! So thanks to the only person who has reviewed you are awesome! So please. REVIEW. **

**I really hope you like it. Give me some constructive critiscm. Should I torture Kendra? Get into Grandpa and Grandma Sorenson's thoughts a bit? Let me know! And no I do not own Fablehaven characters or any of it, sadly.**

Seth's POV

Well hoorah. My grandparents finally let me out of my room. I can't go out of the house, but hey one step at a time.

The Knights of Dawn don't have any leads and Kendra is no where to be found. Mom and Dad have put up _Have you seen this girl? _posters but no one has called in.

I miss Kendra, miss how she scolds me, laughs with/at me and I even admit I miss her busting me when I steal gold. No, I have not grown out of that.

I'm pretty old now and I feel like I have a right to be out there trying to find her.

Apparently not.

Warren, Tanu, Vanessa, and Elise are in the search but no news yet. The satyrs are too busy with their generator to visit with me, the fairies hate me, and my parents and grandparents are seldom seen by me.

I feel lonely and sad. What will I do?

Grandpa's POV

I hold a letter in my wrinkled hand, rereading the words over and over again.

_Mr. and Mrs. Sorenson,_

_We have your grandaughter. We are of the Society. I suggest you listen carefully if you ever want to see her again._

_Here are our terms: If you give us Seth, after a short time we will return both sister and brother to you. They are special children and we will have them perform a small task for us, then release them._

_If you do not meet these terms, Kendra will be tortured mercilessly and be brought to an inch from death. Right now, she is in good condition but if you do not heed us, I promise you we can make things very difficult for her._

_If you want to meet our terms drop off Seth at the nearest library to your home at midnight tomorrow. We will know if someone stays behind with him and if anyone does they will be killed. _

_~Members of the Society of the Evening Star_

I sigh and fold the letter. What can I do? I will not give them Seth! I won't! But I can't let my dear Kendra be tortured or hurt.

I decide that it must be Seth's choice. He will decide.

Kendra's POV

It has now been four nights since my kidnap and I am sitting on my bed swinging my legs. My door opens and Torina peeks her head in, grinning wickedly.

"Your captors are summoning you. Please, I do not wish to bind you. Come quietly."

I stand and walk obediently into the hall with Torina. She has her hand at my neck to signal not to do anything stupid.

I'm taken to a dark room where Tod, Marco, and Don are standing.

"I'm afraid your family was very naughty, Kendra," Don says smirking. "We gave them conditions and they refused. As a punishment, I'm sorry to say that we get to have a little fun. Torina, dear I suggest that you leave. This isn't going to be pretty."

Torina does and locks the door behind her. I back up. "What are you going to do?" I ask, my voice quavering.

The men advance. "Oh , not much," says Marco. He suddenly runs forward and I dart away but its useless. They corner me and grab me pulling my arms behind my back.

"Strap her down," says Tod as I squirm and kick. They pin me down on a dirty mattress and fasten restraining straps to my arms and legs.

Marco pulls out a knife and holds it to my chin then cuts down on my collarbone, just slightly but it hurts so badly I scream.

The men back up admiring their handiwork and Marco leans forward and pulls my hair while Don pulls me to him and he sits down on the mattress. Tod waves his hands in the air and the matress, Don, and I float into the air. I look down. THere's no way to escape.

Don starts to stroke my hair and caress my face and I try to slap him but its no use. He then pulls out his knife and cuts me on my arms. I start to scream and blood soaks the mattress.

I'm pinned against Don's chest and I can feel his warm breath on my neck. I try to get away but the restraining straps don't help. The pain is unbelievable.

I start to cry. "Please! Stop! I'll behave I promise."

Tod sighs and the mattress thuds down. He undoes my straps. "Oh my pretty we're not done yet."

Marco starts to chase me then tackles me onto the ground and twists my ankle. I scream. Agony courses through me. The men then count down to ten, then book toward me. I hobble away but then all three of them grab me and throw me in the air. I land on the mattress. The pain is blinding and it won't stop.

Don lifts me up by the scruff of my neck. "You're going to write a letter to your family understood? You're going to beg them for them to give Seth to us. If they don't then this will happen again except it'll be worse."

I nod, tears filling my vision. They strap me down to a chair hand me a pen, and tell me what to write.

**Hope I wasn't too violent tee hee :D So again FEEDBACK.**


	5. On the Run

**Hello World! I would like to thank Crazy-gurl-who-loves-music for continually reviewing and giving me an awesome review. So yah here is the next chappie :D**

Vanessa's POV

Three weeks have passed since Kendra was kidnapped and I've convinced myself of one thing.

It's all my fault.

Stan and Ruth have told me over and over again that it isn't but it is! I could have gone into the minds of every Society member I've bitten before this all happened and seen what they were up to. Now I can't. Every time I try, its like an invisible wall is blocking me. With Stan's permission, I even tried to get into Kendra's mind! Of course, it didn't work. As a narcoblix, I'm now useless.

At the moment I'm in an old shed in Kentucky. It used to be near a Society meeting place and I've been staking out the place all night. So far, no luck.

My dart gun is in my hand and I'm ready to fire at any sudden movements in the dark corners. The former meeting place is the building next to me. I walk out of the shed, gracefully leap onto the broken roof and make another agile leap onto a ledge on the former meeting place. The building is extremely tall and I work my way up ledge to ledge, arms moving with immense speed.

I finally make it onto the roof and find a trapdoor and lower myself through. I'm in a dark murky room with an old rocking chair in the corner. I dive behind it as a light flickers on in the hallway. A smooth silky voice calls out "Come out, Vanessa wherever you are. You're fooling no one."

Ruth's POV

I knock on Stan's study door as quickly as possible. He opens up and I cry "Stan! Vanessa's in danger!" I hold out a letter with fairly fresh ink.

Stan reads the letter, frowning.

_Stan and Ruth, _

_I am sorry to say that in my search for Kendra I was apprehended by Torina and four goblins. I shot each of them with my gun then jumped out a window. I have a fractured knee but I called for my backup (Tanu who had his van nearby.) I'm on the run and I won't say where I am in case this letter falls into the wrong hands. I'm afraid I won't be able to get in contact with you for a while._

_Sincerely,_

_Vanessa_

**Kinda short I know . . . Sorry. But please remember to r&r and thanks again to Crazy-gurl-who-loves-music**


	6. Tracking

**Hello! I am on a roll! Here's the next chapter!**

Seth's POV

"I am the stupidest, idiotic, and overconfident hero of all time."

Wow. It sounds even worse when you say it out loud.

It's the middle of the night and I am creeping out the window. I don't know how exactly how but I'm going to find Kendra.

I'm wearing a backpack which is packed with cereal, playing cards, a bar of gold, energy bars, a water bottle full to the brim, and a knife I "borrowed' from Grandpa's study.

This is it, I think to myself and jump from the window. I land with a groan. I've fallen at least fifteen feet but surprisingly no bones are broken although my knees are scraped and bleeding. I get up and run from Fablehaven and onto the streets.

I just proved my point.

Kendra's POV

I haven't seen Torina for at least a week. Now Marco brings me meals. As I pace my room Don enters. He smirks as I scuttle away from him.

"Don't worry, your family hasn't refused to give us Seth again. You see, the day we captured you, I threw a tracking device into Seth's sweatshirt. We've been monitoring he's left Fablehaven. Probably to find you. Anyway we've sent a squad of Society members to capture him. In only a matter of days that the artifact will be complete."

I shake my head. "Seth and I will never obey you."

He grins wickedly. "Remember the consequences Kendra. You don't want to endanger your family do you?"

I grimace. He's right. What am I going to do?

Don then shrugs. "Whatever. The real reason I came is to tell you that we're tracking all of your rescuers and in fact, we've already captured Warren. If you try to escape, we'll torture him and then kill him. Understood?"

I swallow then nod. Escape is now not an option.

Don grins maniacally and exits. "Happy thoughts," he says in a mock baby voice and closes the door in my face.

I climb onto the bed and sob.


	7. Choices

**Alright peeps! Here is the seventh chappie! **

Seth stepped off the bus. He was now in California.

He had been travelling for three days. The gold had been enough to get him here. Now he had no money whatsoever.

Seth wasn't sure why he had been prompted to come here. But he had so that was that. The station was a block away from the shore and he began to walk to the beach.

A bunch of hoboes started to come up to him but he simply ran away. He couldn't trust anyone now.

Once he arrived at the beach he sighed and waded into the water. "Where are you Kendra?" he muttered.

A plastic bottle lay at his feet. He picked it up and was about to throw it in anger when he spotted a piece of . . . paper inside. He uncappped the bottle and read the paper.

_Help! This is Kendra Sorenson and I have been kidnapped. No I am NOT joking._

_I am being kept in a lavish beachhouse near the shore. My captors are three men, two Caucasion, the other one Mexican and there is a very pretty lady with blonde hair and a brilliant smile. _

_Contact Marla and Scott Sorenson and tell them I am alive. My brother, Seth Sorenson, is in danger._

Seth's mouth dropped open. Kendra had done this. She couldn't be too far. His mouth then twisted into a grimace. This might be a plant. How could he know?

He walked around a large rock still examining the paper when someone clapped a hand over his mouth and lifted a peculiar smelling cloth to his nose. THen he blacked out.

Kendra's POV

I'm pacing and pacing and pacing. They know where Seth is. Warren is captured. Fablehaven might fall.

Marco enters my room a sardonic grin crossing his face. "We have your brother."

"No," I hiss. "I won't."

Marco sighs. "We've already explained everything to him. He's as defiant as you are. C'mon Kendra. Cooperate. If you don't, you'll get tortured and your family . . . well you know the drill."

"I won't!" I scream.

Marco sighs then grabs me by the shoulder and walks out of the room and into the kitchen. Don and Tod are there as well as Seth who is in chains.

"Seth!" I shout. My eyes fill with tears. He's alive. He's okay. Seth's crying too.

"She won't do it," Marco explains. Tod's mouth twists. "Fine," he spits and takes hold of me grips me tihglty.

"Marco, go get a mattress, a knife, duct tape, rope, handcuffs, chains, and a metal chair."

I raise my eyebrow. "Yahoo. Sounds like a specific torture."

Tod snarls. "By the end of this, Kendra Sorenson I vow you will be kneeling at my feet."

I swallow. Maybe that wasn't a great moment for sarcasm.

Don grabs me as Marco returns with the desired items. He then pushes me onto the mattress and chains me to it. The chains rub into my skin. Tod walks up to me with the knife and leans over me. "You know, Kendra," he says, snarling. "You're a very pretty girl. You're eighteenth birthday isn't too far away. And there's no way I can let you go after what you are going to do is done. You're too powerful. Here's the deal. Two options. You do the deed that I want you to do and your family will be left alone and set free but on one condition; you choose to remain a prisoner forever."

I gasp. No. No frikin' way.

"Or you do the deed and I kill all of your family and give you and Seth and endless torture."

Ouch.

"And if I don't do the deed?"

Tod pushes the knife to my neck. "Warren dies."

**Which path will Kendra choose? Dun dun dun dun. Kind of a weird turn but hey, I bet you totally didn't expect that! I AM UNPREDICTABLE. In your reviews guess what she will choose. AND YES PLEASE REVIEW. Btw did you like this turn of events? And yes there will be romance . . . **


End file.
